nickelodeon_premieresfandomcom-20200213-history
April 2019 Nick Premieres
April 2019 Nickelodeon Premieres here! Series 'The Substitute' *Monday, April 1st at 2PM - "Jace Norman" (#101) (Spacial) 'Game Shakers' *Saturday, April 6th at 8PM - "Hot Bananas" (#307) *Saturday, April 13th at 8PM - "Flavor City" (#309) *Saturday, April 20th at 8PM - "Wet Willy's Wild Water Park" (#311) *Saturday, April 27th at 8PM - "Demolition Doll House" (#312) 'Cousins for Life' *Saturday, April 6th at 8:30PM - "Cousins Day" (#116) *Saturday, April 13th at 8:30PM - "Eyes on the Prize" (#107) *Saturday, April 20th at 8:30PM - "Operation: Mom" (#117) *Saturday, April 27th at 8:30PM - "Trapped for Life" (#120) 'Knight Squad' *Saturday, April 6th at 9PM - "Two Wrongs Don't Make a Knight" (#208) *Saturday, April 13th at 9:01PM - "Election Knight" (#209) *Saturday, April 20th at 9PM - "Closing Knight" (#210) (Series Finale) 'Double Dare (2018)' *Monday, April 22nd at 7PM - "WWE Superstars Week Game 1" (#205) *Tuesday, April 23rd at 7PM - "WWE Superstars Week Game 2" (#206) *Wednesday, April 24th at 7PM - "WWE Superstars Week Game 3" (#207) *Thursday, April 25th at 7PM - "WWE Superstars Week Finals" (#208) 'Crashletes' *Friday, April 5th at 7PM - "Dunk Yard" (#305) *Friday, April 12th at 7PM - "CRASHCAR" (#302) *Friday, April 19th at 7PM - "Doc Hawk" (#319) *Friday, April 26th at 7PM - "Poor Sport" (#311) 'The Dude Perfect Show' *Monday, April 22nd at 7:30PM - "Guinness & Texas A&M" (#312) *Tuesday, April 23rd at 7:30PM - "Random Fools Day & Tall Order" (#315) *Wednesday, April 24th at 7:30PM - "Bungee Dunk & Dudes Ranch" (#309) *Thursday, April 25th at 7:30PM - "State Fair & Fan Mail" (#313) *Monday, April 29th at 7:30PM - "Super Heroes & Fun Raiser" (#310) *Tuesday, April 30th at 7:30PM - "Face Your Fears & Sport Upgrades" (#302) 'Power Rangers Beast Morphers' *Saturday, April 6th at 8AM - "Taking Care of Business" (#905) *Saturday, April 13th at 8AM - "Hangar Heist" (#906) *Saturday, April 20th at 8AM - "A Friend Indeed" (#907) *Saturday, April 27th at 8AM - "The Cybergate Opens" (#908) 'Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *Saturday, April 6th at 9:30AM - "Portal Jacked!" (#117A) *Saturday, April 13th at 9:30AM - "Sparring Partner" (#118B) *Saturday, April 20th at 9:30AM - "Shadow of Evil" (#116) 'ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks' *Saturday, April 6th at 11AM - "Pizza Dash; Glory Days" (#317) *Saturday, April 13th at 11AM - "Switcheroo; The Paperboy" (#318) *Saturday, April 20th at 11AM - "Across the Universe; Brit's Picks" (#319) 'Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty' *Sunday, April 7th at 11AM - "A Big Baby; Mythic Macaroons" (#114) *Sunday, April 14th at 11AM - "Rudy Awakening; Bound to Be Friends" (#118) *Sunday, April 28th at 11AM - "The Return of Mighty Meow and Super Lucha; Grumplestiltskin" (#115) 'Ryan's Mystery Playdate' *Friday, April 19th at 12:30PM - "Ryan’s Kickin’ Playdate; Ryan’s Viral Playdate" (#101) (Series Premiere) *Saturday, April 20th at 12:30PM - "Ryan's Experimental Playdate; Ryan's Kick-Flipping Playdate" (#102) *Friday, April 26th at 12:30PM - "Ryan's Tricky Playdate; Ryan's Super Playdate" (#103) 'PAW Patrol' *Friday, April 19th at 12PM - "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Mountain Climbers; Ultimate Rescue: Pup Save Captain Gordy" (#605) *Friday, April 26th at 12PM - "Pups Save the Honey; Pups Save Mayor Goodway's Purse" (#604) 'Blaze and the Monster Machines' *Friday, April 12th at 12PM - "The 100 Egg Challenge" (#419) 'Top Wing' *Friday, April 12th at 12:30PM - "Top Wing Spring Fling; Dancing Daffodil Rescue" (#204) 'Thomas & Friends' *Friday, April 5th at 12:30PM - "Cyclone Thomas; Samson and the Fireworks" (#208) 'Corn & Peg' *Monday, April 1st at 9AM - "Bubble Storm" (111A) *Tuesday, April 2nd at 9AM - "Comic Catastrophe" (#111B) *Wednesday, April 3rd at 9AM - "A Bad Case of the Neigh Choos" (#112A) *Thursday, April 4th at 9AM - "Power Outage" (#112B) *Monday, April 22nd at 9AM - "The Great Earth Day Gallop" (#105A) *Tuesday, April 23rd at 9AM - "Horse Blankets" (#105B) *Wednesday, April 24th at 9AM - "The Hoofing Hills Flyer" (#113A) *Thursday, April 25th at 9AM - "If the Shoe Fits" (#113B) 'Butterbeans Café' *Monday, April 8th at 10AM - "Spring Has Sprung!" (#110A) *Tuesday, April 9th at 10AM - "Dazzle Loves to Sing!" (#110B) *Wednesday, April 10th at 10AM - "Upside-Down Frown Cake!" (#112B) *Thursday, April 11th at 10AM - "The Great Egg Hunt!" (#112A) Category:2019 Premieres Category:2019